Be a Mom?
by blackwhite1214
Summary: "aku pernah mendengar, seorang yeoja itu dikatakan sempurna jika ia sudah bisa melahirkan aegya. Dan Baekhyun eonni lebih dari sempurna. Benar bukan? aku kagum kepadanya." -Kyungsoo "secara tidak langsung, kau memintanya kepada ku…" -Jongin. Hanya sedikit tentang kisah kehidupan Jongin dan Kyungsoo. pairing Kaisoo Chanbaek, slight! Chenmin. GS!


Be a Mom?

.

Author : blackwhite1214

Rated : T

Genre : Family, Romence, Frienship

Leght : Oneshoot

Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Minseok, Kim Jongdae

Summary : "aku pernah mendengar, seorang yeoja itu dikatakan sempurna jika ia sudah bisa melahirkan aegya. Dan Baekhyun eonni lebih dari sempurna. Benar bukan? aku kagum kepadanya." -Kyungsoo "secara tidak langsung, kau memintanya kepada ku…" -Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**WARNING : TYPO(S), GENDERSWITCH, ALUR DIPAKSAKAN, MOMENT JUGA DI PAKSAKAN.**

**.**

**.**

ALUR DAN CERITA INI HANYA MILIK SAYA, AKU, DEBAY!

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Tinggal di rumah milik sendiri. Itu memang sudah impian setiap keluarga, bukan? dan… itu juga merupakan sebagian impian kecil dari banyak impian yang diinginkan oleh keluarga kecil ini. Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo, bukan! namanya sekarang sudah Kim Kyungsoo. mereka juga menginginkan banyak impian tentunya. Memiliki rumah sendiri, keluarga yang harmonis –tentunya, juga memiliki aegya di tengah-tengah mereka berdua.

Tapi apa daya? Mereka baru bisa memiliki satu buah Apartemen yang bisa dibilang mewah, ya karna itu adalah hadiah pernikahan dari Appa Jongin. dan yang mereka inginkan adalah memiliki rumah dari jerih payah mereka sendiri. Padahal sudah berkali-kali appa Jongin dan appa Kyungsoo menawarkan mereka rumah mewah.

Jongin kini bekerja sebagai karyawan biasa di kantor appa-nya. Ia tidak ingin mendapatkan jabatan tinggi dengan cuma-cuma. Ia ingin mendapatkannya dengan hasil usahanya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo? ia sudah mendapatkan cita-citanya. Kyungsoo bekerja sebagai seorang Dokter Spesialis anak di salah satu Rumah Sakit yang cukup ternama di Kota Seoul.

Walau pun begitu, Kyungsoo tetap menghargai niat suaminya yang sengaja menolak jabatan tinggi yang diberikan appanya. Kyungsoo selalu mendukung Jongin, apa pun yang namja _tan_ itu lakukan. Asalkan itu, tidak melukai hatinya.

Hari ini, hari Sabtu. Kantor Jongin libur. Sedangkan Kyungsoo? ia harus datang ke Rumah Sakit untuk visit pasiennya yang dirawat inap.

"_mornin'_ changi…" Jongin mengecup pipi istrinya yang sedang sibuk memasak sarapan untuk mereka.

"_good morning_ Jonginnie… _what are you doing here_? Heum? kau ingin mengganggu ku?" tangan Kyungsoo mematikan api kompor. Ia telah memprediksi apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

"kenapa kau mematikan kompor itu? aku tidak akan mengganggu mu… aku juga tak akan menagih _morning kiss_-ku." Jongin mengusak gemas rambut hitam panjang milik istrinya itu. "atau kau ingin _morning kiss_ dari ku?" tanya Jongin sambil memamerkan smirk-nya.

"a- anni!" Kyungsoo langsung berbalik dan melanjutkan kegiatan masaknya. Bibirnya mengulum senyum tertahan. Menahan suara kekehan karena sikap suaminya yang ia anggap kekanakkan.

"aku menunggu mu di meja makan, ne?" tanya Jongin yang dijawab dengan anggukan kecil dari Kyungsoo yang membelakanginya.

Pagi ini menunya cukup sederhana. Kyungsoo hanya memasak _Seafood Porridge_ saja. Saja? Iya, biasanya Kyungsoo tidak memasak se-simple itu!

"bubur mu enak, noona!" seru Jongin seperti anak kecil. Kadang Kyungsoo berfikir, bagaimana bisa ia mempercayakan hidup dan matinya kepada namja yang kekanakan seperti Jongin? entahlah, namanya juga cinta.

"sudah lama kau tidak memanggilku seperti itu. jadi sekarang, err… terdengar sedikit aneh di telinga." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil mengacung-ancungkan sendoknya.

"hihihi. Benarkah?" Jongin terkekeh kecil mendengar protes dari mulut Kyungsoo.

.

* * *

_Be a Mom?_

* * *

_._

Saat itu jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 08:33 AM. Kyungsoo sudah siap dengan setelan _casual_ miliknya, oh! Jangan lupakan dengan jas putih kedokterannya yang sudah tersampir rapi pada kedua pundak sempitnya.

"Jonginnie! Ppalli Ppalli, nanti aku telat…" rengek Kyungsoo yang sudah berdiri di dekat pintu keluar.

"tunggu sebentar…" teriak Jongin dari dalam kamar. Kyungsoo mendengus kesal.

"nah… Kajja!" Jongin langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo dan membawanya keluar pintu apartemen miliknya.

"akan aku jamin, kau tak akan terlambat…" ujar Jongin sambil mengunci pintu Apartemen mereka. "kau jangan mem-pout-kan bibir mu seperti itu. itu membuatku kembali ingin menagih _morning kiss_ ku!

"iya, tak akan. tapi hampir akan terlambat. Sudah, ayo!" Kyungsoo langsung menarik manja tangan kekar suaminya itu. Jongin hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan manja Kyungsoo.

"_auu… arghh.. appo! Shh… appo! Tolong aku, siapa pun, tolong aku!_" Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar suara yeoja dari salah satu pintu Apartemen yang baru saja mereka lewati.

"kau dengar itu Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Jongin yang ikut berhenti di belakang Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengangguk, "apa perlu kita menolongnya?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, telinganya ia tajamkan lagi. Ingin meyakinkan suara yang ia dengar tadi. "_tolong aku! Shh… appo. Siapa pun yang mendengar! Ahh…_" teriak yeoja itu lagi. Kaki Kyungsoo langsung melangkah mendekati pintu tersebut.

"nuguya?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengetuk pintu Apartemen itu.

"_Park Baekhyun! Tolong aku. Auw, appo. hiks. appo!_" tangisnya pecah sekarang.

"kau kenapa? Pintunya terkunci!" teriak Kyungsoo dari luar.

"_8412._" Teriak yeoja itu, suaranya terdengar memilukan. Itu yang membuat Kyungsoo khawatir, dan itulah _feeling_ seorang yeoja. Sangat kuat.

Dengan cepat, Kyungsoo menekan paduan kode itu. dan pintu pun terbuka.

"OMO! JONGIN!" teriak Kyungsoo memanggil Jongin yang masih berdiri di tembok di sambng pintu apartemen itu.

"waeyo?" mata Jongin membulat sempurna. Mereka berdua melihat yeoja yang mereka ketahui bernama Park Baekhyun itu sedang tergeletak lemas dengan darah yang mengalir di kakinya, mengalir dari bagian selangkangan yeoja itu. ya yeoja itu akan melahirkan, segera. Yeoja itu sedang hamil tua.

"tolong aku, appo. tolong." Baekhyun semakin terlihat memohon ketika menyadari jas kedokteran yang dikenakan Kyungsoo.

"ayo kita bawa ke rumah sakit." Tekad Jongin yang akan bergegas mendekati yeoja itu.

"tidak! apartemen ini terlalu jauh untuk rumah sakit mana pun. Termasuk tempat ku bekerja. Ini terlambat, air ketubannya sudah pecah." Kyungsoo menahan tangan Jongin sejenak. "cepat bawa dia ke dalam kamarnya, aku akan membantu persalinannya, disini!" tekad Kyungsoo sudah bulat.

"mwo?" kaget Jongin.

"percaya padaku, aku bisa. setidaknya aku pernah diajari tehnik 'nya" Kyungsoo meyakinkan Jongin. "cepat angkat, Jongin! kasihan Baekhyun –ssi, ini sangat menyakitkan bodoh!" omel Kyungsoo pada suaminya yang tidak salah apa-apa itu.

Dengan segera, Jongin mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun kedalam kamar Baekhyun. Dan menidurkannya di atas kasurnya. "cepat siapkan air hangat!" perintah Kyungsoo pada Jongin.

"tolong aku… usainim, appo…" keluh Baekhyun dengan wajah yang sudah memerah dengan keringat yang sudah membasahi keningnya.

"sekarang, kau ikuti aba-aba ku…" perintah Kyungsoo. Baekhyun mengangguk pasti.

Dengan telaten, Kyungsoo menuntun Baekhyun untuk melakukan aba-abanya. Lima menit sudah berlalu.

"ayo, terus Baekhyun-ssi. Sedikit lagi. Kali ini langsung, ya? jangan berhenti di tengah-tengah!" Baekhyun mengagguk menyanggupi perintak Kyungsoo. "hana. Dul. Shik. Dorong!"

"Aaaaaaarghhh…" lenguh Baekhun, kepalanya sedikit terangkat.

"oeeek… oeeek…" tangisan khas bayi baru lahir memecah ketegangan yang tercipta di sana. Air mata Baekhyun mengalir.

"dia seorang yeoja, Baekhyun-ssi." Kyungsoo mendekarkan bayi itu yang baru dibalut dengan sehelai kain putih.

"ahh… usainim. Ahh… appo!" keluh Baekhyun sambil memegangi perutnya. Dengan cepat, Kyungsoo menemperkan sisi stethoscope miliknya di perut Baekhyun.

"OMO! Masih ada satu lagi! Kenapa kau tidak bilang?" mata Kyungsoo melebar, kaget. "apa kau masih kuat?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk dengan pasti, apa pun demi aegya nya.

"oke, lakukan lagi seperti tadi… yang kedua pasti menjadi lebih mudah, percaya lah." Ujar Kyungsoo. lagi-lagi Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. ia sudah mempercayakan semuanya kepada Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun kembali menaruhkan nyawanya demi seorang aegya nya yang kedua. Tiga menit sudah berlalu.

"ayo, sedikit lagi, Baekhyun-ssi."

"aaaaaaaaahhh… Chanyeoooool…." Teriak Baekhyun.

"oeeek… oeeek…" aegya kedua Baekhyun sudah lahir.

"yang ini… dia seorang namja!" Kyungsoo kembali mendekatkan aegya itu pada Baekhyun.

"kau tampan…" Baekhyun memuji aegya nya, matanya mengalirkan cairan bening. Kyungsoo yang melihatnya ikut menangis, ikut merasakan rasa bahagia dan haru sekaligus.

Satu jam sudah berlalu, Baekhyun belum sadar dari pengaruh obat bius yang diberikan Kyungsoo.

"lihatlah dia Kyungie. Dia mirip sekali dengan appa-nya?" ujar Jongin sambil mendekatkan aegya perempuan yang ia gendong.

"tau dari mana kau wajah appa-nya?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menimang aegya laki-laki milik Baekhyun.

"itu…" jari Jongin menunjuk pada bingkai foto besar, yang memperlihatkan Baekhyun dengan seorang namja tampan. "lihatkan telinganya, matanya…" Jongin mengusap lembut wajah merah aegya itu.

"kau benar Jongin… lebih baik kita lihat keadaan Baekhyun-ssi." Ajak Kyungsoo lalu beranjak dari duduknya.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan memasuki pintu kamar Baekhyun.

"eh? Kau sudah sadar? Sejak kapan?" Kyungsoo berjalan cepat mendekati Baekhyun yang masih tergeletak lemas.

"sudah lama." Jawab Baekhyun singkat, dan bisa membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo diam. "maaf aku lancang, tapi aku mendengar semua yang kalian bicarakan Kyungsoo-ssi. mian" ujar Baekhyun.

"gwaenchanayo, noona." jawab Jongin yang mencoba mencairkan suasana yang terasa tegang.

Wajah Kyungsoo terlihat sedikit merona. "mintalah kepada Jongin-ssi…" Baekhyun terkekeh ketika menuturkan kalimat itu. wajah Kyungsoo semakin memerah, malu.

"hihihi… maaf dan... terima kasih Kyungsoo-ssi, kau sudah menolong ku. boleh aku melihat aegya ku?" tanya Baekhyun ramah.

Dengan cepat, Jongin memberikan aegya Baekhyun yang di gendongnya.

"kau benar Jongin-ssi. Dia mirip dengan appa-nya…" Baekhyun mengusap lembut pipi tembam milik aegya-nya itu.

"boleh aku bertanya?" tanya Jongin yang sudah kembali berdiri di samping Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "apa itu Jongin-ssi?"

"uhh. Err… tidak usah menggunakan embel-embel –ssi. Itu terkesan menuakan aku. Aku masih 22 tahun." Guman Jongin yang diiringi kekehan yang keluat dari bibir tipis Baekhyun.

"kalau begitu kau harus memanggilku noona Jongin. dan tentu saja aku lebih tua dari kalian berdua. Oh, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan Jongin?" Baekhyun memainkan jari mungil aegya nya.

"err… kamana suami mu? Kenapa dia tidak ada di saat seperti tadi? Maaf, aku hanya merasa tak terima saja. Err… naluri seorang namja." Jongin menundukkan kepalanya, malu akan penuturannya.

"iya, aku mengerti Jongin. dia sedang ada perjalanan bisnis ke Jeju. Dia berangkat tadi malam dan akan kembali sore nanti. Dia tidak taku kalau aku akan melahirkan sekarang. Karena perkiraan dokter, aku akan melahirkan seminggu lagi." Jongin hanya mengangguk mengerti untuk merespon penuturan Baekhyun tadi.

"kau belum memberi tahu suami mu eonni?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. Berniat memberikan aegya yang ia gendong kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeleng kecil, "biarkan ini menjadi kejutan untuknya…"

"maaf, aku membuat mu tidak jadi pergi ke Rumah Sakit…" tutur Baekhyun sambil menerima aegya dari tangan Kyungsoo.

"gwaenchana. Aku senang bisa merasakan pengalaman baru dalam hidupku…" ujar Kyungsoo disertai dengan kekehan kecil dari mulutnya.

.

* * *

_Be a Mom?_

* * *

_._

Kyungsoo duduk di kursi santai yang ada di balkon kecil apartemennya. Matanya memandang lurus, manatap kerlap-kerlip lampu-lampu yang menghiasi indahnya kota Seoul pada malam hari. Di luar terlihat sangat ramai, ini malam Minggu, dan besok adalah hari libur, bukan? tubuh mungil yang di lapisi dengan sweater itu memeluk kedua kakinya yang ia lipat di atas kursi.

"kau sedang apa di luar malam-malam seperti ini, heum?" suara itu mengejutkan Kyungsoo, ia menoleh sebentar ke arah si sumber suara.

Pandangannya kembali ia lemparkan keluar, kembali memandang keindahan kota Seoul dari atas. "angin malam tidak baik untuk mu… kau bisa sakit nantinya." Ujar Jongin, kedua tangannya melingkar sempurna pada leher jenjang Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya perlahan, menikmati setiap sentuhan yang diberikan oleh Jongin kepadaya. Hembusan nafas hangat Jongin sangat terasa pada lehernya.

"masuk lah, aku tahu kau sangat lelah hari ini. Kau baru saja mengerjakan apa yang bukan pekerjaan mu…" Jongin berjalan ke depan Kyungsoo, dan berdiri di hadapannya.

Kyungsoo mendongak, "ya, itu bukan pekerjaan ku. tapi itu menjadi kewajibanku untuk menolong orang." Jawabnnya.

"uhh… aku sangat beruntung! Aku mendapatkan istri yang memiliki hati seperti malaikat." Jongin mengusak gemas rambut hitam Kyungsoo.

"dan kau sudah memiliki ku seutuhnya, Kim Jongin…" Kyungsoo meraih pipi Jongin yang berlutut di hadapannya.

"masuk lah, disini sangat dingin. Lihatlah awan itu, sepertinya akan turun salju pertama malam ini…" ujar Jongin. lagi, Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"kalau begitu, biarkan aku menunggu salju pertama turun." Ujarnya imut. Oh, _Puppy eyes_ nya, itu membuat Jongin menjadi sulit untuk menolak keinginannya.

"baiklah, tapi biarkan aku menghangatkan mu!" Jongin menarik Kyungsoo untuk berdiri, memposisikannya menghadap luar di pinggir pagar balkon itu. lalu Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang, menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Kyungsoo.

"rambutmu, itu sangat menggelikan." Kyungsoo menggelinjang kegelian.

"hihihi. Mian." Jongin terkekeh kecil, kini dagu Jongin bertumpu pada puncak kepala Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak terlihat keberatan.

Hening. Hanya terdengar suara hembusan angin yang cukup kencang. Dan mata keduanya masih terpejam sempurna. Mereka terlalu terhanyut dalam posisi seperti itu.

"aku terharu ketika melihat aegya-aegya Baekhyun eonni lahir…" gumam Kyungsoo, suaranya memecahkan keheningan. Tak ada jawaban dari Jongin.

"aku jadi merasa belum sempurna menjadi seorang yeoja…" lirih Kyungsoo, kini kepalanya tertunduk. Dan itu membuat Jongin mengangkat kepalanya yang ia tumpukan pada kepala Kyungsoo. mata Jongin menatap bingung Kyungsoo.

"aku pernah mendengar, seorang yeoja itu dikatakan sempurna jika ia sudah bisa melahirkan aegya. Dan Baekhyun eonni lebih dari sempurna. Benar bukan? aku kagum kepadanya." Ucap Kyungsoo, bibirnya mengukirkan sebuah senyuman.

Kedua matanya menatap kedua tangannya yang setengah tertutupi oleh sweater yang dikenakannya. lain lagi. kedua mata Jongin terus mengalirkan rasa kasih sayang nya, menatap hangat yeoja itu, yaaa walaupun Kyungsoo tidak balas menatap Jongin.

"Woahh…" seru Kyungsoo yang langsung berbalik menatap Jongin di belakangnya, yang masih terus menatapnya _intens_.

"lihatlah, salju pertama!" seru Kyungsoo dengan kedua matanya yang berbinar. Sebelah tangannya ia tunjukkan di hadapan Jongin, terdapat butiran salju kecil di atasnya. Memang terlalu kekanakkan jika dilihat dan diperhatikan.

Jongin hanya tersenyum simpul melihar tingkah yeoja kesayangannya itu, matanya terus menatap teduh Kyungsoo yang sama sekali tidak menatapnya. Kyungsoo terlalu asyik, dan terlalu antusias menyambut salju pertama turun.

"secara tidak langsung, kau memintanya kepada ku…" Gumam Jongin. itu membuat aktivitas Kyungsoo berhenti sejenak.

"maksudmu, apa?" uhh, sepertinya Kyungsoo lupa dengan apa yang baru saja ia katakanya.

"aegya? Kau menginginkannya?"

Kyungsoo tertunduk, wajahnya merona. "YAK! Kim Jongin! apa yang akan kau lakukan!" pekik Kyungsoo ketika merasakan tubuhnya diangkat secara tiba-tiba.

Jongin tersenyum, "aku ingin menyempurnakan mu sebagai seorang yeoja. Dan aku ingin memberimu aegya." Jawab Jongin _to the point_.

Kyungsoo menunduk, malu. Kedua tangannya sudah melingkar sempurna di leher Jongin, Kyungsoo takut terjatuh-,-. dengan 'semangat' Jongin membawa Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam kamar, dan… Lihat rate!

.

* * *

_Be a Mom?_

* * *

.

Dua bulan sudah berlalu setelah kejadian waktu itu, saat Bekhyun tiba-tiba melahirkan. Kini kedua keluarga itu berhubungan dengan baik. Sering Kyungsoo berkunjung ke apartemen Baekhyun jika ia bosan sendirian, menunggu Jongin pulang kerja. Jabatan Jongin sudah naik, sekarang ia menjadi Manager Utama pada bagiannya.

Tak jarang juga Jongchan juga Inhyun dibawa bermain oleh Baekhyun ke apartemen Kyungsoo juga Jongin. Oh, Baekhyun juga Chanyeol –suami Baekhyun telah sepakat menambahkan patahan nama Jongin juga Kyungsoo pada kedua anak mereka. Mengingat jika tidak ada mereka berdua, bisa-bisa nyawa Baekhyun juga kedua anaknya bisa melayang.

Dan seperti pagi ini, di hari minggu, biasanya Kyungsoo mengajak Jongin untuk bermain ke apartemen Baekhyun. Kadang juga dari pagi buta Kyungsoo sudah berada di apartemen Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Kedua yeoja itu senang membuat sarapan bersama, yang biasanya sudah direncanakan dari malamnya.

"mereka semakin terlihat menggemaskan eonni…" Kyungsoo menggendong Inhyun, gadis kecil itu tertawa renyah saat tubuhnya diangkat ke atas oleh Kyungsoo.

"Jongchan kenapa tidur terus hyung?" tanya Jongin pada Chanyeol yang sedang menimang Jongchan yang di prediksikan baru saja tertidur.

"sejak tadi malam, tubuhnya demam, aku tidak tahu harus memberikannya apa…" jawab Chanyeol yang masih terus menimang malaikat manis itu.

"WAE? Apa kau bilang oppa? Jongchan demam? Yak! Kalian seharusnya bercerita kepadaku! Aku ini dokter anak, aku bisa membantu kalian!" pekik Kyungsoo panik, dan langsung mengambil langkah panjang mendekati Chanyeol. Baekhyun membuntuti langkah Kyungsoo tepat di belakangnya.

"Jongin, tolong ambilkan tas ku…" pinta Kyung yang langsung mendapatkan anggukkan dari Jongin. Kyungsoo mengambil alih Jongchan dari tangan Chanyeol.

"sekarang ini sedang pergantian musim. Biasanya anak-anak mudah sekali terserang penyakit seperti flu, atau demam seperti ini. Mamang itu sudah biasa dan umum terjadi. Tapi untuk bayi seperti Jongchan dan Inhyun, demam itu berbahaya…" ocah Kyungsoo tanpa penjedaan di dalamnya, ia terlalu Khawatir terhadap keadaan Jongchan.

"gomawo, Kyungie… kau sangat baik kepada kami." Ujar Chanyeol, sebelah tangannya mengusak sayang rambut Kyungsoo yang sudah ia anggap seperti dongsaeng-nya sendiri.

"Kyungie, ini…" Jongin memberikan tas hitam yang baru saja ia ambil dari apartemen nya.

"gomawo, yeob- eumb." Dengan cepat Kyungsoo memberikan Jongchan kembali kepada Chanyeol. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutupi mulutnya. Wajah Kyungsoo memerah. Dengan cepat pula kakinya ia langkahkan menuju kamar mandi yang sudah ia hafal letaknya.

"ueek… ueek…" Baekhyun juga memberikan Inhyun kepada Chanyeol yang sudah menggendong Jongchan. Mereka berdua –Jongin juga Baekhyun, pergi menyusul Kyungsoo di kamar mandi.

"kau kenapa Kyungie?" Jongin memijat pelan tengkuk Kyungsoo yang mesih menunduk menghadap washtafel.

"ueek… meolla, Joinnie. ueek..." Kyungsoo terus memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"ini minumlah, air hangat." Baekhyun menyerahkan segelas penuh air hangat, dan Jongin yang mengambil gelas itu.

Kyungsoo membasuh mulutnya, matanya menatap pantulan wajahnya pada cermin dihadapannya, ia sadar. Kini wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat. "aku kenapa?" ujarnya pelan, seperti berbisik.

"apa kau salah makan?" tanya Jongin sambil membantu Kyungsoo meminum air hangat pemberian Baekhyun.

"entah lah, sekarang masih jam tujuh pagi, dan aku hanya baru memakan bubur buatan ku dan eonni tadi." Jawab nya, jari tangan kanannya melingkar pada pergelangan tangan kirinya, memeriksa denyut nadi.

"_apa mungkin…_" gumam Baekhyun, memperkirakan dalam hati.

Mata Kyungsoo sedikit membulat kaget, "Jongin… denyut nadiku terasa aneh! Seperti ada dua detak di dalamnya." Suaranya sedikit memelan di akhir kalimat.

"temui Jongdae hyung! Ppalli!" dengan cepat, Jongin menarik pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo.

"tapi Jongchan?" tanya Kyungsoo yang masih mengikuti Jongin tanpa penolakan sedikit pun, tubuhnya lemas untuk menolak tarikkan Jongin.

"nanti kita kemari lagi." Ujar Jongin.

"dia tak apa, Kyungie… percayalah." Baekhyun tersenyum pada Kyungsoo.

"aku berharap perkiraan itu benar terjadi, Yeollie." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang masih berdiri dengan dua aegya di kedua tangannya.

.

* * *

_Be a Mom?_

* * *

_._

"sebenarnya kau kenapa, Kyungie? Tiba-tiba kalian datang kerumah, pagi-pagi sekali lagi." Ujar Jongdae yang masih setengah mengantuk.

"aish… kau periksa Kyungsoo. apa pun, pokoknya periksa Kyungsoo!" ujar Jongin yang langsung menyerobot masuk kedalam rumah sepupunya, Kim Jongdae.

"memangnya dia kenapa? Kyungsoo juga seorang dokter bukan?" Jongdae menarik tangan Kyungsoo ke dalam kamar tamu di rumahnya.

"siapa yang datang, Jongdae-ah?" tanya seorang yeoja manis yang… sedang mengandung tengah berjalan menuruni tangga.

"uhh, Kyungsoo? Jongin? ada apa kalian pagi-pagi begini sudah kemari?" tanya yeoja itu –Kim Minseok, istri dari sepupu Jongin. Tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Minseok. Entahlah, mungkin tak ada yang mendengar.

Minseok memilih mengikuti mereka bertiga memasuki kamar tamu. "kau terlihat sangat lesu, dan kau juga terlihat sangat pucat, ada apa?" tanya Jongdae yang menuntun Kyungsoo untuk berbaring di atas kasur.

"entahlah oppa, aku tak tahu kenapa aku bisa seperti ini." Jawab Kyungsoo. Jongdae menggerakkan stethoscope-nya yang ditempelkan pada bagian-bagian tertentu. Lalu menghitung denyut nadi Kyungsoo.

Setelah selesai memeriksa Kyungsoo… "YAK! Kim Jongin kau telah menggangguku!" pekiknya. "kau sama sekali tidak peka!"

"apa maksudmu, hyung?" Jongin menyerngitkan dahinya, heran dan juga bingung.

"Kyungsoo hamil Jongin! kenapa kau tak menyadarinya, heum?" Jongdae menjitak gemas dahi Jongin.

"w- wae? Aku hamil, oppa?" ujar Kyungsoo dengan suara puraunya.

"ne, chukkae Kyungsoo-ya!" Jongdae memamerkan senyumannya.

"J- Jongin…" air mata Kyungsoo mengalir perlahan, membasahi pipinya.

"tenangkan dia, dia mungkin terharu. Terlalu bahagia. Sama seperti Minseok waktu itu." bisik Jongdae lalu berlalu melewati Jongin. sebelah tangannya meraik tangan Minseok yang ikut melihat Jongdae memeriksa tadi.

Perlahan Jongin berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo yang terisak dengan bibir yang terus tersenyum.

"Jongin… hiks." kepalanya mendongak, menatap mata elang Jongin yang menatapnya dengan teduh, penuh kasih sayang.

Jongin merengkuh tubuh mungil Kyungsoo kedalam dekapannya, kemudian mereka berdua sama-sama menangis, terharu dengan semua yang sedang terjadi.

"chukkae, yeobo. Kau sudah menjadi yeoja yang sempurna. Kamu, aku, kita akan segera memiliki aegya. Aku janji, akan selalu ada bersama mu, membantu mu melewati segala kesulitan akan yang kau alami." Jongin memeluk posesif tubuh mungil itu. wajahnya ia tenggelamkan pada lekuk leher jenjang Kyungsoo.

"kau yang membuatku menjadi sempurna Jongin…" ujar Kyungsoo yang masih terisak dalam dekapan Jongin.

.

* * *

_Be a Mom?_

* * *

_._

Hari demi hari mereka lewati bersama, Jongin juga lebih banyak berada di rumah. Beberapa bulan yang lalu, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pindah ke rumah baru mereka. Dan selama itu pula, Kyungsoo tidak bertemu dengan Jongchan juga Inhyun. Itu membuat Kyungsoo sangat rindu kepada keduanya. Oke… kita percepat lagi saja waktunya!

.

* * *

_Be a Mom?_

* * *

_._

15 bulan kemudian…

.

.

"sudah, kau urusi saja Insoo. Biar aku yang memasuki sisanya kedalam mobil…" ujar Jongin dengan manisnya.

Insoo –malaikat cantik pertama Kyungsoo dan Jongin. umurnya sudah menginjak enam bulan. Hari ini mereka pindah ke rumah baru mereka. Memang rumah itu bukan mereka dapatkan dari hasih jerih payah mereka, itu merupakan hadiah dari appa Kyungsoo.

Rumahnya cukup besar, tidak! ini sangat besar! Di dalamnya sudah disediakan banyak maid oleh appa Kyungsoo. sebenarnya ini berlebikan untuk mereka yang hanya berjumlah tiga orang. Mau menolak juga tidak enak, karena appa Kyungsoo bilang, rumah itu adalah warisan untuk Kyungsoo nantinya.

Dan… pada suatu hari...

.

.

.

Ting tong ting tong.

Oke, anggaplah itu suara bel di rumah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya hanya diam. Karena ia tahu, maidnya akan membukakan pintu untuk tamu itu. "siapa yang datang?" tanya Jongin pada maid yang sedang berjalan menuju Kyungsoo.

"mereka bilang, teman lama tuan juga nyonya." Ujar maid itu sopan.

"siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan tangan sambil menggendong aegya-nya. Kakinya ia langkahkan mendekati Jongin.

"maaf, aku tidak menanyakan nama mereka." Jawab maid itu, tubuhnya ia tundukkan, meminta maaf.

"sudah kau persilahkan masuk?" tanya Jongin pada maid itu.

"sudah tuan. Mereka sedang menunggu di ruang tamu." Jawabnya sopan. Tubuhnya ia bungkukan lagi, meminta izin untul beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"kajja." Jongin menarik sebelah tangan Kyungsoo yang bebas.

"HYUNG/OPPA, EONNI/NOONA." Pekik mereka berdua ketika melihat dua siluet yang sangat mereka hafal.

"uhh. Tenyata rumah kalian ini sangat indah…" puji Chanyeol dengan memamerkan deretan gigi-gigi rapinya.

"bermain lah, kerumah kami, kita bertetangga! Rumahku longkap dua rumah dari sini." Sambung Chanyeol.

"omona! Dia aegya mu Kyungie?" tanya Baekhyun lalu berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "namanya Kim Insoo." Kyungsoo menawarkan gendongan Insoo pada Baekhyun, dan langsung di terima antusias oleh Baekhyun.

"aigoo… lucunya. Seperti mu, Kyungsoo. tapi mata dan rahangnya itu seperti Jongin." Baekhyun mencari persamaan antara Insoo dengan Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun, ia ikut mengamati Insoo dari belakang Baekhyun. "aku bersyukur. Untung saja Insoo tidak mewarisi kulit dan hidung milik Jongin…" gumam Chanyeol yang tidak menyadari glare dari Jongin.

"Yak! Park Chanyeol hyung! Bagaimana pun rupanya, dia tetap aegya ku!" protes Jongin yang langsung melempari bantal sofa dari sofa panjang yang terpasasang rapi pada sisi ruang tamu.

"hihihi. Sudah lama ya, tidak melihat mereka berdebat." Kekeh Kyungsoo.

"bermainlah ke rumah ku. mereka, Jongchan dan Inhyun ingin bertemu dengan kalian. Ingat? Kau yang menyentuh kulit mereka pertama kali." Baekhyun menciumi wajah mungil Insoo di dalam gendongannya.

"kalau begitu, kenapa tidak sekarang saja? Aku rindu kepada mereka berdua…" ujar Kyungsoo kegirangan.

"bisa 'kah?" Kyungso mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun tadi.

.

* * *

_Be a Mom?_

* * *

_._

"uh… lucunya, mereka terlihat sangat dekat bukan?" ujar Chanyeol duduk sambil menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya, memandangi anak-anaknya yang sedang mengerubungi Insoo yang dipangku oleh Baekhyun dengan Kyungsoo disebelahnya.

"sepertinya mereka memang ditakdir 'kan untuk bersama-sama, hyung." Jawab Jongin yang ikut memandangi yang dipandangi Chanyeol sedari tadi.

"whoa… kalau begitu aku akan menjodohkan Jongchan dengan Insoo, bagaimana?" pekik Chanyeol yang langsung berdiri dari duduknya. Lalu ia memamerkan senyuman lima jari andalannya.

"eh?" –Baekhyun.

"Yak! Hyung!" –Jongin.

"Mwo!" –Kyungsoo.

.

* * *

_Be a Mom?_

* * *

_._

_._

.

.

.

.

.

**-THE END-**

.

.

.

huaaaa... pengen bikin sequel 'You and Valentine Day...' yang muntul malah ide ceria yang seperti ini!

uhh~ Debay harap kalian suka ya?

oh ya! yang udah baca toong tinggalkan review, ne?

Debay ingin tahu, respect readers sama _fanfic_ dengan alur dadakan seperti ini...

.

.

.

.

.

.

_sign_

blackwhite1214


End file.
